Forever and a Day
by blankzone
Summary: Kesialan satu hari yang membawa Baekhyun bisa hidup bersama Chanyeol dan Sehun dalam kebahagiaan, selamanya? Selamanya. (Chanbaek with Sehun. BL. Mpreg. Oneshot)


**Notes:**

Aku akan nyebut Seme sebagai Pria dan Uke sebagai Lelaki. Perbedaan kata Pria dan Lelaki sama kayak perbedaan Alpha dan Omega bagi aku. Halah yain.

* * *

 **Forever and a Day**

Baekhyun – Sehun – Chanyeol

[Boys Love. Mpreg. Oneshot]

.

.

.

.

.

" _Sehun, bagaimana kalau Daddy menikah lagi?"_

" _Mommy mungkin akan bangun dari kuburnya untuk mencekikmu, Dad."_

" _Mengerikan. Tapi mau bagaimana pun, kau tetap akan memiliki papa baru."_

" _Papa?! Tapi.. Dad, kenapa harus laki-laki?"_

" _Karena Daddy sudah terlanjur menghamili calon papamu itu, Hun."_

" _Ckh, dasar orang tua! Harusnya Daddy mempersiapkan pernikahanku dengan Luhan Hyung, bukan malah Daddy yang menikah lagi! Astaga, mau taruh dimana muka Brad Pitt ini?"_

 _Sehun tidak tahu kalau semua ucapannya terpaksa ditelan bulat-bulat setelah ia melihat sesosok papa baru yang begitu luar biasa. Mungil dan bersih. Mulus dan imut. Cantik dan seksi. Muda dan periang. Hanya saja sedikit agak.._

 _Galak?_

 **.**

 **.**

Bulan kelima.

Baekhyun melingkari tanggal empat belas dengan spidol merah lalu meletakkan kembali kalender di atas meja. Senyumnya menggambarkan suasana hati yang sedang sangat baik, elusan sayang diperut seolah ikut menyampaikan kebahagiaannya pada sang calon anak yang hari ini tepat berusia lima bulan. Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan kamar, ingin mengecek suami sekaligus anak tirinya yang sedang bersih-bersih.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau akan terus berada di depan wastafel sampai anakmu lahir?" Baekhyun berkecak pinggang dengan perut besar, "Pernah melihatku cuci piring berjam-jam? Tidak, 'kan?"

Chanyeol bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya membuat spons berbusa dan.. apakah ia harus mencuci gelas terlebih dahulu baru setelahnya piring? Bagaimana dengan spatula dan wajan? Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Chanyeol terus menimang-nimang tanpa bergerak.

"Auh, kemana sarung tangan karetnya? Kalau kau mencuci piring langsung seperti ini, tanganmu mungkin akan panas dan gatal-gatal." Baekhyun berjinjit untuk mengambil benda keramat berbentuk lima jari dilemari kemudian memakaikannya ke tangan Chanyeol, "Makanya Pak Bos, jangan hanya memanfaatkan tenaga kerja asisten rumah tangga."

Apa pantas pria berumur empat puluh tiga pemilik perusahaan turun tangan terhadap pekerjaan rumah? Bisa saja Chanyeol membantah karena ia seorang pria penuh kuasa, tapi melihat pelototan dan kecerewetan suami barunya ini membuat ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menurut. Anti menjawab tidak ketika diperintah. Para tetangga menyimpulkan kalau Pak Mahakuasa Chanyeol telah menjadi budak cinta seorang lelaki imut usia dua puluh satu.

Bulan lalu Baekhyun memberhentikan lima asisten rumah tangga keluarga Park yang terhormat dan memberikan masing-masing mereka pesangon, cukup untuk kebutuhan sebelum mendapat pekerjaan baru. Setelahnya, Baekhyun yang mengambil alih pekerjaan rumah mulai dari vacum lantai sampai melap barang-barang mahal menggunakan kain. Tidak masalah, karena si mungil itu suka memanfaatkan kedua tangannya untuk hal-hal positif. Tapi semenjak adik bayi yang semakin besar terus-terusan rewel, Baekhyun melimpahkan tugasnya pada Chanyeol dan Sehun–tidak tahu apa-apa tapi kena.

"Hanya beberapa hari saja, **sayang**. Setelah _Creamy_ membaik aku akan kembali menjadi Baekhyun yang bekerja keras, jangan khawatir!"

Setelah menepuk dada kanan suaminya tanpa mendengar jawaban, Baekhyun meninggalkan area konter dapur menuju beranda belakang. Ingin menyapa sang anak tiri yang sedang berjongkok dengan keranjang sampah bersamanya, kali ini Sehun bertugas mencabut rumput. Diterik matahari pagi, cukup membuat anak berstatus pria itu berkeringatan. Kaos abu-abunya sudah basah. Baekhyun tidak tega tapi mau bagaimana, ia pun tidak bisa berjongkok, nanti perutnya terjepit.

"Heh, kau melewatkan rumput didekat pohon kesemek!"

Sehun tersentak kaget karena suara senyaring tong kosong mendadak bersuara. Matanya reflek berotasi melihat tubuh kecil Baekhyun yang tenggelam dibalik kemeja dan hobi tidak memakai celana. Sengaja memamerkan kedua kaki mulusnya kemana-mana.

"Diam saja kau, buntal."

"Apa?! Aku yang sedang mengandung adikmu ini kau sebut buntal?! Dasar kakak tidak tahu diri! Kalau bukan karena _Creamy_ , tubuhku pasti seksi seperti Seolhyun, kau tahu?!"

Pria berkulit pucat itu mendengus.

"Tidak ada yang minta kau hamil anak Daddy-ku."

"Aku juga tidak minta! Salahkan si Pak Bos yang tegang sembarangan!"

Sehun berdiri sambil melepas sarung tangan kerjanya. Ia mendekati sebuah kursi yang ada di bawah pohon kesemek dan mengambil sebotol air mineral untuk diberikan pada Baekhyun.

"Minum dulu, minum." Bahu si mungil naik turun ketika ia menerima botol air dari Sehun dan menenggaknya dengan picingan, "Kalau kau suka berteriak, adikku mungkin akan tuli dalam perutmu."

"Jangan bilang yang tidak-tidak untuk bayiku!"

"Apa ibumu suka mendengar lagu rock saat mengandungmu dulu? Sebagai lelaki, bicaramu harus lembut. Apalagi sekarang kau itu papa sambungku." Sehun meminum air dari botol yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

Mereka keluarga, tidak apa-apa berbagi liur.

"Sebenarnya.. ibuku suka mendengar lagu trot." Baekhyun duduk dilantai beranda sambil meluruskan kedua kakinya, kebetulan tidak bisa duduk bersila. "Tapi tetap saja kita musuh di kampus."

"Kau saja yang menganggapku musuh. Aku biasa saja padamu." Sehun ikut duduk disamping papa sambungnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa menit. Jika ada serangga yang tak sengaja lewat, Sehun akan memukulnya sebelum berhasil mengganggu Baekhyun. Benar, sesayang itu ia terhadap papa sekaligus teman sekampusnya. Mereka pernah mengambil kelas yang sama tapi tidak menyadari satu sama lain. Status musuh muncul begitu saja saat Sehun dan gengnya suka mengambil lapak Baekhyun di kafetaria.

"Kau pasti malu memiliki suami yang sangat-sangat tua seperti Daddy."

"Bukan sangat-sangat lagi tapi sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat tua. Hah, sebenarnya aku menyesali takdir tapi diperutku sekarang ada hasil dari ketidaksengajaan, entah kenapa aku merasa beruntung." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil menatap wajah samping Sehun, "Dia anakku, 'kan?"

Si pucat menggeleng jahil, "Dia adikku."

"Baiklah, sebut saja dia keturuan Park selanjutnya." Kembali senyap, Baekhyun memilin ujung kemeja sebelum mencicit, "Maaf."

"Hm? Untuk apa?"

"Karena aku merebut posisi Joohyun Noona. Ibumu.. mungkin kecewa dan membenciku."

"Tidak, tidak begitu." Sehun terkekeh memegang pundak papanya yang merosot sedih, "Sebelum meninggal, Mommy menitip pesan kalau Daddy harus bahagia. Awalnya Daddy menolak mentah-mentah untuk menikah lagi, tapi setelah melihatmu di trotoar dalam keadaan tegang pasti.. sulit."

"Padahal malam itu aku seperti gembel. Hanya memakai sendal jepit, celana pendek lusuh dan kaos seadanya."

"Yeah, itu 'kan memang pakaian sehari-harimu pergi ke perpustakaan."

"Ung? Kenapa tahu?"

"Lupakan saja." Sehun menark-narik bajunya agar udara masuk, tiba-tiba merasa sangat panas dan gerah karena berkeringat banyak, "Oh iya, apa kau benar-benar niat melaporkan Daddy ke pengadilan besoknya?"

Baekhyun menatap langit cerah di Minggu pagi musim semi sambil mengingat pembuatan _Creamy_ beberapa bulan lalu.

Tidak hanya zaman dulu, sekarang pun kebiasaan berlama-lama di perpustakaan masih melekat pada diri seorang mahasiswa. Malam itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo pulang pukul satu dini hari dalam keadaan udara yang sangat dingin. Temannya berbelok lebih awal sedangkan Baekhyun harus berjalan sekitar lima belas meter lagi untuk sampai ke penyewaan flat. Trotoar sepi, tidak banyak orang karena malam benar-benar membeku ditambah suara angin yang menggelitik daun telinga. Berulang kali Baekhyun menggosok kedua lengannya agar lebih hangat tapi kemudian seseorang langsung menariknya kasar dan masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil.

Wangi parfum, _wine_ dan asap rokok bercampur-campur membuat Baekhyun pusing. Ia tidak sempat memberontak ketika tubuhnya dikungkung lalu diajak untuk bergelut lidah. Semua sangat tiba-tiba, untuk berpikir siapa namanya saja kepayahan. Baekhyun hanya bisa menangkap suara geraman dan resleting yang terbuka, selanjutnya rasa sakit seolah menikam sampai menembus jantung. Dari pengalaman ini lah ia suka menjerit. Malam itu, antara angin dan lengangnya koridor Baekhyun berharap ada seseorang yang mendengar teriakan putus asanya ketika digagahi oleh orang asing. Wangi tubuh begitu kuat, tanpa banyak berpikir pun ia tahu kalau pria yang menghujam lubangnya adalah orang kaya.

Tapi kenapa harus mahasiswa asal-asalan seperti Baekhyun?! Untuk makan sehari-hari saja hanya modal mie instan dan kepingan rumput laut kering.

Bukan puas sekali, Chanyeol membuang sperma bulanannya ke perut Baekhyun sebanyak ia mengumpat. Tidak tahu kalau anak yang ia culik sudah pingsan dengan tubuh berceceran mani. Esoknya, saat terbangun, Baekhyun langsung mengancam pria tinggi yang masuk ke kamar mewah entah milik siapa itu ke polisi kemudian diajukan ke pengadilan. Chanyeol berdecih santai, tidak sebanding dirinya jika harus bermain-main dengan awak yang katanya akan menolong warga tetap aman tapi ketika disuap langsung duduk manis tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Spermaku yang nyangkut dirahimmu, jadikan dia penerus perusahaanku." Katanya begitu, membuat emosi Baekhyun bertumpuk diubun-ubun.

"Brengsek! Tanggung jawab atas lubangku yang sudah tidak suci lagi! Bukan untuk sperma kotormu itu, Manusia Tua!"

Padahal dalam hati, Baekhyun berharap ia diperkosa oleh orang kaya tapi muda. Bukan seorang pria bangkot yang bisa dilihat ubannya. Menangis pun percuma, menyesal juga lebih percuma. Waktu itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa menerima pertanggung jawaban Chanyeol dan menikah dengannya.

Tapi, jauh dari penyesalan, Baekhyun malah merasa bersyukur bertemu pria yang sedang tegang. Hidupnya jadi sangat berkelas, ia bisa memanfaatkan uang suaminya untuk apapun sampai muntah-muntah. Karyawan di perusahaan akan membungkuk padanya ketika lewat dan orang-orang memanggilnya Tuan. Bukankah menyenangkan? Baekhyun akan menjawab sangat!

"Ya begitulah. Harusnya Pak Bos bersyukur aku tidak jadi melaporkannya, jadi dia tidak harus mendekam di penjara." Baekhyun menelan liurnya malas setelah kembali dari ingatan kelam-kelam enak masa lalu.

Sehun terkekeh geli, "Tidak ada yang bisa memenjarakan Daddy, bodoh. Park Chanyeol punya banyak kuasa ditanah tempatmu berpijak ini."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya sambil memandang Sehun yang masih menampakkan giginya setelah mengekeh.

"Begitu, ya? Jadi kalau pun aku menangis di depan polisi mereka akan menganggapku gila daripada percaya?"

"Uhm, benar sekali. Untung saja kau membatalkan niat konyolmu itu."

Sepoi angin menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan pohon sekaligus kelopak sakura sebelum menyapu poni hitam Baekhyun sampai bergoyang. Buru-buru si mungil menarik napas dan menikmatinya sebelum dihembuskan perlahan. Tadi itu adalah udara terbaik yang bisa ia nikmati semasa hidupnya.

Semua berkat Chanyeol.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Sehun mendengar gumaman halus Baekhyun kemudian memerhatikan wajah cantiknya.

"Kau berterima kasih karena diperkosa?"

"Ternyata diperkosa sama sekali tidak membuatku menderita."

"Yeah, semua orang tahu kau itu aneh." Si pucat menepis sakura yang menempel dirambut hitam papanya, "Kalau begitu terima kasih kembali."

"Buat?"

"Sudah mengurusku beberapa bulan ini."

"Eii, jangan memujiku." Baekhyun tersenyum malu-malu sambil menempeleng rahang Sehun sebelum menyadari kebodohan, "Sepertinya yang tadi bukan pujian? Tapi, baiklah! Kita sama-sama berterima kasih. Ayo menjadi keluarga, aku papamu dan kau putraku."

Sehun tertawa sebelum merangkul pundak si mungil alih-alih menerima uluran tangannya.

"Tentu saja, kau itu papa Baekhyun-ku."

Chanyeol menyeruput tehnya setelah tersenyum diam-diam. Sejak tadi ia memantau interaksi kedua orang tersayang ditambah seorang lagi yang berdiri disampingnya.

"Aku tahu kalau Sehun menuruni sifat ibunya." Luhan melirik sang calon mertua sambil memegang cangkir tehnya sendiri, "Lega sekali mengetahui mereka akur di rumah."

"Apa Sehun dan Baekhyun sering bertengkar di kampus?"

"Ya, paman. Setiap kali mereka bertemu."

"Berarti memang jodoh, buktinya sekarang mereka memiliki ikatan keluarga." Chanyeol manggut-manggut, "Ah, omong-omong adik ipar pesananmu sedang _on the way_."

Luhan melihat kepalan tangan Chanyeol yang terangkat.

"Haha, iya paman. Aku tidak menyesal ikut _pre-order_ , semoga pesananku sesuai ekspektasi, ya?"

Keduanya tertawa setelah melakukan tos sederhana kemudian kembali menatap punggung Sehun dan Baekhyun yang kali ini memilih bernyanyi bersama sambil menikmati kelopak sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Dad, aku menemukan fakta baru. Tidak selamanya musuh akan menjadi teman atau bahkan memutuskan untuk menikah. Tapi musuh juga bisa menjadi keluarga, aku senang Baekhyun menjadi papaku."_

" _Kenapa kau senang? Tabiat seorang anak itu tidak akan pernah suka memiliki ibu atau papa sambung."_

" _Tentu saja aku senang, paling tidak aku memiliki orang yang pikirannya sejalan denganku."_

" _Maksudmu, Park?"_

" _Daddy sudah terlalu tua, tingkat humor kita tidak sama."_

" _Anak kurang ajar. Mau kubuat kau menyusul Mommy-mu, huh? Sini kau anak nakal, jangan kabur!"_

 _Lalu tiba-tiba Baekhyun datang memakai masker mulut sambil memegang mangkuk dan kuas._

" _Pak Bos, waktunya menyemir uban."_

" _Pfftt, sadis!"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Tutup Lembaran Unfaedah]**


End file.
